This is Goodbye
by Black Freesia
Summary: AU. Di sana, di dunia mereka, di dalam ruang lingkup mereka, di dalam diri mereka ada kepura-puraan yang tak sanggup diteruskan lagi, ada beban yang menggumpal di hati dan menindih bahu yang coba untuk dilepaskan.


**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

Alternative Universe

Romance

Warning: _Not really good fanfiction (i guess)_

* * *

**This is Goodbye  
**

Café ini begitu ramai, tidak ada satu pun meja yang kosong, dipenuhi oleh para kaum muda terutama para pasangan kekasih yang sedang berkencan. Mereka mengobrol santai, membiarkan waktu melaju cepat di samping mereka. Tapi tidak semua, di meja nomor 3, sepasang kekasih saling mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat seolah bibir mereka dilem. Menunggu salah satu pita suara bergetar, memecahkan kesunyian. Mereka menolak untuk saling bertatap muka seolah di hadapan mereka adalah orang asing. Sang pria yang bernama Ishida Uryuu lebih memilih mengaduk-aduk kopinya yang sedari tadi belum dia minum. Sementara, sang wanita yang bernama Kurotsuchi Nemu memilih untuk memandang meja.

Di sana, di ruang lingkup mereka, di dunia mereka, ada waktu yang merambat pelan di udara. Ada dua cangkir kopi yang sudah dingin karena enggan disentuh. Ada jarak yang meretas jauh tanpa mereka sadari atau pura-pura tidak menyadari. Karena itulah mereka ada di sini, untuk menyelesaikan semuanya—mengakhiri semuanya. Meluangkan waktu untuk bertemu dan melakukan apa yang seharusnya mereka lakukan sejak dulu.

Namun, sepertinya tidak mudah.

Di dalam diri mereka, ada kalimat yang menggantung di tenggorokan, menunggu untuk ditarik keluar. Hanya dua kata saja namun sangat sulit ditarik keluar seolah itu adalah permen karet bandel yang menempel di celana. Terkadang kalimat itu sudah berdiri di ujung lidah, tapi menghilang seketika ditelan keraguan. Berkali-kali mereka menghembuskan nafas berat. Frustasi meremas dada karena tak bisa (tak berani) mengucapkannya.

Mengutuk lidah mereka yang tak mau bekerja sama, terasa kaku, serasa bertulang.

Atau mengutuk diri mereka sendiri yang tak punya keberanian mengucapkannya?

Entahlah.

"Katakanlah sesuatu!" pinta mereka dalam hati, sembari berkutat dengan lidah yang kaku.

Di sana, di ruang lingkup mereka, di dunia mereka, di dalam diri mereka ada perasaan yang sudah lama lenyap. Namun, dibuat seolah-olah ada—hanya karena tidak ingin menyakiti satu sama lain. Mereka tidak tahu (mungkin juga tidak mau tahu) sejak kapan cinta ini lenyap. Percikan-percikan cinta itu sudah tidak ada lagi. Dunia yang mereka bangun perlahan-lahan kehilangan pondasinya. Di hati Ishida tidak ada lagi Nemu—terganti oleh eksistensi lain. Di hati Nemu tidak ada lagi Ishida—kosong. Cinta mereka meranggas, jatuh ke tanah, tinggal menunggu diinjak dan ditinggalkan di belakang, dan angin akan berbaik hati membawanya pergi.

* * *

Inoue Orihime.

Nama itulah yang sekarang berdiri kokoh di hati Ishida. Menggantikan segala imajinya tentang Nemu yang merupakan kekasihnya. Memecahkan perasaannya yang dia miliki pada Nemu.

Inoue tidak pernah menggoda Ishida. Tidak sekali pun. Semuanya datang secara tiba-tiba. Ishida sendiri tidak tahu sejak kapan persisnya dia mulai mencintai Inoue. Rasanya semua bermula ketika dia menghadiri reuni SMA-nya tiga bulan yang lalu. Dia bertemu dengan Inoue yang dulu adalah teman sekelasnya. Ishida terpana melihat Inoue, bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu sekarang dia telah menjadi gadis cantik yang mampu membuat orang lain terperangkap dalam pesonanya. Ishida adalah salah satu yang terperangkap dan dia merelakan dirinya terperangkap. Ishida menyapa, Inoue balas menyapa dan tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mereka terkurung dalam dunia yang hanya ada mereka berdua.

Mungkin sejak itulah, perlahan eksistensi Nemu mulai bergeser. Perlahan tapi pasti, hubungan Ishida dan Inoue menjadi lebih dekat. Ishida lebih sering mengajak Inoue makan malam ketimbang mengajak Nemu, lebih sering menelpon Inoue, bahkan dia lebih sering kelihatan berjalan berdua dengan Inoue.

Namun, Ishida bungkam, menyimpan perasaannya rapat-rapat pada Inoue di dalam kotak Pandora, karena Ishida tidak ingin mengkhianati Nemu, tetap ingin menjaga eksistensi Nemu di hatinya.

_Aku dan Inoue-san hanya teman biasa_, dia tanamkan kuat-kuat kalimat itu di dalam dirinya.

Tapi sayang, hatinya mengkhianatinya begitu pula dengan logikanya. Semakin hari eksistansi Inoue di hatinya semakin kuat, Inoue-lah yang mengisi pikirannya dan Nemu seolah tersingkirkan dari diri Ishida. Hingga akhirnya eksistensi sang kekasih semakin hari semakin runtuh. Perasaannya pada Inoue berhasil keluar dari kotak Pandora dan semakin lama semakin menjadi. Mau tidak mau ia harus mengakui bahwa dia lebih mencintai Inoue daripada Nemu.

Inoue juga mencintai Ishida—Ishida tahu itu. Dia berjanji akan segera mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Nemu dan merajut asmara dengan Inoue. Karena itulah Ishida berada di sini.

Namun Ishida masih diam.

* * *

Di dalam diri Nemu ada titik jenuh yang mencapai puncak yang tak bisa dipendam lagi. Nemu tidak tahu, sejak kapan nama Ishida tidak lagi berdiri kokoh di hatinya. Pikirannya tak lagi dipenuhi wajah Ishida.

Kosong.

Itulah yang dirasakannya sekarang. Padahal dulu dia berhasil memaksakan pikirannya dipenuhi gambaran Ishida. Padahal dulu dia berhasil memaksakan nama Ishida berdiri kokoh di hatinya.

Semenjak dulu Nemu memang tidak pernah mencintai Ishida. Saat Ishida menyatakan perasaannya, Nemu sedang sendiri dan dia ingin menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria dan Ishida-lah yang dia pilih—walaupun saat itu dia tidak merasakan perasaan apapun pada Ishida. Nemu pikir dengan berjalannya waktu dia pasti bisa mencintai Ishida. Namun, meskipun mereka sudah setengah tahun berpacaran, Nemu tetap tak bisa mencintai Ishida. Dia bingung. Dia tidak mengerti. Mengapa selama setengah tahun ini dia sama sekali tidak bisa mencintai Ishida? Namun tak kunjung jua dia temukan jawabannya.

Oleh karena itu, dia memilih berpura-pura mencintai Ishida. Berakting bahagia ketika bersama Ishida. Namun, Nemu lelah. Lelah berpura-pura mencintai Ishida. Lelah membohongi Ishida dan dirinya sendiri. Karena itulah dia di sini.

Namun, Nemu masih diam.

* * *

Di sana, di dunia mereka, di dalam ruang lingkup mereka, di dalam diri mereka ada kepura-puraan yang tak sanggup diteruskan lagi, ada beban yang menggumpal di hati dan menindih bahu yang coba untuk dilepaskan, dan ada kalimat "kita putus" yang menunggu untuk diucapkan, beserta kebenaran yang sudah terlalu lama disembunyikan.

Namun, mereka masih diam.

Ishida akhirnya meminum kopinya yang sudah dingin. Sementara Nemu masih tetap menatap meja. Waktu menggantung di udara, keheningan serasa mencekik mereka dalam ketidaknyaman. Ishida berdeham, mencoba memecah kesunyian dan berbicara.

"Nemu, aku berpikir lebih baik—"

Ishida diam sejenak, tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena terasa berat untuk diucapkan—tapi harus diucapkan. Ishida berdeham sekali dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Dia mencoba menarik paksa kalimat tersebut.

"—kita putus."

Ishida lega karena telah berhasil menyampaikannya. Namun, ini belum selesai, masih ada kebenaran yang harus dia ungkapkan. Ishida memandang Nemu, ingin melihat ekspresi kekasihnya. Namun Nemu tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun. Ishida menganggap Nemu ingin meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut. Ishida kembali menghembuskan nafas dalam-dalam.

"Maafkan aku, aku mencintai wanita lain selain kau. Dia tidak pernah menggodaku, tapi aku yang tergoda. Pesonanya begitu membius, aku terjerat dalam pesonanya dan aku tidak bisa lepas dari jerat pesonanya."

"Maafkan aku!"

Nemu diam, masih belum memberi respon. Namun, dalam hati Nemu merasa lega. Lega karena Ishida telah menemukan orang yang lebih dia cintai daripada dirinya.

"Apakah dia mencintaimu juga, Ishida-san?" tanya Nemu, akhirnya dia membuka bibirnya yang sejak dari tadi tertutup rapat

"Iya," jawab Ishida mantap dan penuh keyakinan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita putus," ucap Nemu tenang seolah tanpa beban.

Nemu tahu, sebenarnya Ishida sudah lama pindah ke lain hati. Nemu tahu, bahwa Ishida lebih bahagia ketika bersama wanita itu. Nemu bersyukur, karena Ishida-lah yang memilih untuk putus. Nemu berpikir, di dunia ini ada beberapa hal yang tidak perlu diketahui demi kebaikan orang itu sendiri hingga tak perlu ada yang merasa tersakiti. Jadi Nemu memilih bungkam, dia memilih menyimpan rapat-rapat kebenaran bahwa dia tidak pernah mencintai Ishida. Biarkan hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Inoue Orihime."

"Semoga hubungan kalimat langgeng, ya."

"Terima kasih. Semoga kau menemukan yang lebih baik."

"Iya."

* * *

Mereka melangkah keluar dari cafe, Nemu melambaikan tangan pada Ishida dan berbalik pergi. Ishida melambaikan tangan balik dan melangkah pergi berlawanan arah. Ishida berpikir, Nemu adalah wanita yang kuat dan dewasa, hingga bisa bersikap luar biasa tenang ketika tadi dia meminta putus. Ishida berdoa semoga Nemu segera menemukan pria yang seratus kali lebih baik darinya. Ishida memikirkan Inoue, Ishida berpikir alangkah baiknya jika sekarang dia pergi ke rumah Inoue, memeluknya dan menyatakan cintanya.

Nemu membuka pintu mobilnya. Sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya, Nemu berpikir, Ishida adalah pria yang jujur, padahal bisa saja dia memilih berselingkuh dengan wanita bernama Inoue itu dan tetap menjalin hubungan dengannya. Nemu cukup menyesali dirinya yang tidak mampu mencintai pria sebaik Ishida. Nemu menginjak gas, Nemu ingin pulang ke rumah dan beristirahat.

Sekarang mereka berdua sudah tidak memiliki ikatan apapun. Sekarang beban mereka berdua menguap dan menghilang di udara. Kelegaan memenuhi dada mereka. Mereka menatap jalan membentang di hadapan mereka sembari memikirkan masa depan mereka. Semua sudah berakhir tidak ada lagi rahasia, pikir Ishida, tanpa mengetahui rahasia yang disembunyikan Nemu.

The End


End file.
